Secret's of the Lightning
by FlowersForDeath
Summary: When a storm starts while Hiccup and Toothless are flying far away from Berk, they are forced to land on a deserted Island, or is it? Hiccup and Toothless meet a girl who wants to leave the island, but is scared and another Night Fury. The four become friends and when and Hiccup deicides to change leave Berk after they fall in love, where where the wind take them.
1. Tove and Fraze

**A.N**

**This is my first story! so exited! I don't own _How to Train your Dragon, _but I do own Oc charter.**

* * *

_**Proluge:**_

The Village of Bones people ran in terror at the pirets who had attacked the Isle. Th pirets had taken the Vikings and Isle goods to their ship. A woman ran down the slope to a small boat, her face held terror, but not for her or the vilage, but her newborn child. The pirets shouted and ran down the slope following the woman and newborn.

She quikly placed her child in the boat and pushed it off and out it sea as the child cried for another form of warmth.

"Be careful Tove, may Thor keep you _safe_"

* * *

**_-Tove's P.o.V-_**

I dove into the icy waters with my spear and net, the fish swam under the dark depts of the waters. I had only 5 minutes to get 8 fish and get back up to the surface, or the tops of the lake would freaze again. I hit three medium sized fish and two large fish. My time time was almost up and I still had to swim to the top. The waters were colder than yesterday, I looked up and saw the spot I had came went through.

It was frozen.

I tied the net of fish to my leather belt as I swam up. I kicked at the frozen water, my lungs burned and I started to feel tired and weak. I saw black spots in my vision when a dark purple blast of explosive fire went of to my right. I felt something snake around my waist and fling my body out of the water.

As soon as I felt the frezing air I sucked in the freash air.

I looked over at my dragon, Fraze, a Night Fury and smiled at her. Fraze glared at me before picking at the net with her tail.

"Not for you Fraze" She huffed then walked away to the woods. I laughed and stood up sliding across the ice as I tried to get across.

"Fraze" I yelled as the ice craked under me, the dragon ran over and pulled me to the woods where she flipped me onto her back and took off.

"No, no flying today!" I screamed trying to grip something on my dragon, but to little success.

"Fraze!" I yelled as she flew over the water.

* * *

**That was just a little bit to show Fraze and Tove.**

**Next chapter we will have Toothless and Hiccup!**


	2. Meeting Hiccup and Toothless

**A.N**

**Thanks for the reveiws! And now I don't own anything other than the story of Tove and Fraze, but I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

_-Tove's P.o.V-_

I had Fraze land inside the cave we had decided to stay the winter in. The walls were smooth; the opening of the cave made flying in and out easy, but it wasn't very good for heat. Fraze and I had to curl up next to the end of the cave with the fire at least 10 feet away because of smoke.

I built up the fire with driftwood I had collected with the Night Fury. Fraze was on the edge of the cave where the drop off to the icy gloomy waters of the ocean lied. I looked out to the sky where the coming blizzard was accumulating.

"Fraze come here" I said and the dragon moved quickly to me and lighted the fire before running back to the opening.

I brushed off the odd behavior when flashes of light went through the sky and thunder sounded around us.

I lay down close to the fire seeing that Fraze wouldn't come over to me. I drifted off with the sound of the howling winds as well as the thunder lulling me to slumber.

I jolted awake as Fraze roared out to the ocean.

"Fraze what is it?" I grumbled.

The snow was still falling and it was just a mass of white in the sky. I slid on my vest and breathed through my nose as a walked over to Fraze and placed my hand to her cheek. "What is it girl?" I whispered knowing she had smelt or heard something.

Thoughts raced into my head. _Is it a human? Another dragon? Are there.._

I pushed the oncoming thought out of my head. "Fraze send a bolt into the sky" I said brushing my thumb too soothe her.

She leaned back and shot the purple fire into the sky. A human shot and Dragons roar echoed into the cave.

Someone was close very close.

* * *

_Hiccup's P.o.V_

The wind knocked around Toothless and the snow mixed with ice bombarded us. Toothless had refused to turn around as the storm had picked up making a beeline to the east. A roar echoed into the white darkness and Toothless perked at the sound before picking up his speed.

I pulled the tailfin back as a bolt of purple fire went into the sky and almost hit us. Toothless roared and a shouted to him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. Toothless and I shot down towards the water when he turned up when I pulled back on the tailfin.

"Toothless stop buddy we need to find a place to land" I shouted over the howling, Toothless shot a bolt of fire over the water and it hit a cliff and right below it was a cave. It had a perfect width and height to land in.

Toothless and I moved down into the cave, I slowly descended from the saddle my leg and a half in slight pain from staying in that position for so long. "What was that for Toothless" I scolded before I looked around the cave.

Toothless growled over at the dark side of the cave. "Toothless?" I questioned and started away from the area. A mass of blackness jumped from the dark side and pounced on Toothless taking him down.

"Fraze!" a female voice shouted also from were 'Fraze' came from before she ran out. The girl was undoubtedly the same height as Astrid, but maybe shorter. Her hair was a light red color and had reached her mid thigh. She was pretty and definitely would give Astrid a run for her money.

She wore a vest like mine a rock with a word carved into it. A black wrap underneath the vest cover her...um... breasts... she had a scar around her navel it went up and around her back all on the left side. Her feet had no shoes, but she was wearing leggings that went to her knees and a skirt like Astrids.

"Who are you?" she asked looking me over and the Night Fury glared down at Toothless.

"uh... hi... um..." I said looking at Toothless for some help, but he was sniffing 'Fraze'

"Tove" She said and snaped her fingers. The dragon jumped off Toothless and curled around her.

"What?" I said as Toothless snorted at me.

"It's my name" she said then pointed to the dragon "and this is Fraze".

She smiled slightly at me and I looked at Toothless "That's Toothless and I'm Hiccup".

"You hungry?" she asked and pointed to a nicely woven basket. Toothless happily walked over to the basket and sniffed it "Sure" I said.

_-Tove's P.o.V-_

Hiccup was the first person I had talked to in at least five years. I've watched people and traveled to a few islands when my food sources had dwindled, that's were an elder and a few children had taught me many languages. I had trusted the people on the island and made a few friends until they had to leave since theres wasn't enough Vikings to protect the village. I trusted him almost instanlty because of his dragon, Toothless.

'I hope I made the right choice' I thought.

* * *

_If you haven't heard, Newtown, Conneticut had a school shooting on the 14th. At an elementary school. This girl, is waiting to find out if her dad is still alive or not. There are reported 27 dead, 18 of them were children. The parents of these children are going to come home, look under their Christmas tree, and see all of those unwrapped presents. 27 families Christmas morning will turn into funerals. I'm so sorry to everyone who was affected by this, and I don't know what makes people feel the need to be so cruel. RIP._

**So I hope that was longer chapter, so sorry about spelling and grammer mistakes... I have been having computer issues.**


	3. I won't let you fall

**A.N**

**So theres a pretty big time skip and it will be confusing, but it does work for the plot and it will show at the end :)**

* * *

**_-Two Weeks after Hiccup and Tove meet-_**

_-Tove's P.o.V-_

"No" I said as Hiccup asked me again to come back to Berk with him and Toothless.

"Tove come on it will be fine" He said and I faced him crossing my arms "I mean really you live hear all alone".

"No Hicca, I can't leave I can't and I'm not alone I have Fraze" I said Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes maybe at the comment or my stubbornness.

"Tove you" he paused "Nothing bad will happen you'll be safer with more people, Vikings, Tove we can protect you".

Hiccup was right I know that, but the idea of leaving and being around people again, I just... "What if I mess it up?" I whispered.

Hiccup hugged me and Toothless walked over to me. As Hiccup let me go, Toothless nudged me with his face making me smile. "Can you ask before I go to Berk though?" I said looking at him hoping he said 'yes'.

He sighed and said "sure, I'll just go back and tell me Father I didn't meet another Night Fury and a girl my age living alone on in island with a group of-" Hiccup stopped his sarcastic rant as I blinked and walked away.

"Tove, I'm sorry" I looked at him knowing he was lying "you aren't safe here with no one but Fraze".

"I know, but Hiccup please just please ask" I said place my left hand on his shoulder.

_-;-;-;-;-;-;-_

I helped Hiccup back some food for our trip back to Berk. We had decided to both go back to Berk, but for Fraze and I to hide in the cove where he had found Toothless. Once I had agreed over the course of three days we started to plan. He would go to Berk and tell Astrid. They both would bring Fraze and me food, so we wouldn't get spotted flying out or back in the cove. I hadn't liked that idea, but it would have to do.

Fraze and Toothless were on the edge of the cliff we were going to take off from. "As soon as we get there I'll get Astrid and bring the food for you" Hiccup said and climbed onto Toothless. Fraze looked over at me in a manner as if to say 'he did not just forget to include my food' I smiled and said "and Fraze. She might eat you if you don't".

Hiccup looked at me with wide eyes and that's when I laughed. I hopped onto the saddle behind Hiccup seeing as Fraze had none and we would be flying a long distance, I was going to fly on Toothless with Hiccup.

"You ready?" He asked as Toothless prepared to take off. I looked up at Fraze who was circling the island now and was probably getting irritated by us just sitting here "not really" I whispered and wrapped my arms around Hiccups waist, "but if I don't leave now I never will" I whispered in his ear and Hiccup smiled "Toothless let's go".

Toothless jumped from the cliff and headed straight down with me screaming into Hiccups back. Hiccup moved the tailfin out just before we hit the water and we went up and joined Fraze who cooed at my terror before flying towards Berk. My face was buried in Hiccups back for the first eight minutes, until I looked up at Fraze who was carrying the food where I wish I could be sitting now.

"Are you ok, Tove you seem a little scared thought you were use to flying?" Hiccup said some sarcasm in his voice.

"Not with other people" I whispered, fright laced in my voice.

Hiccup's hand moved over mine that were clasped tightly together around his waist. "I won't let you fall Tove".

I smiled into his fur vest and said "Thank you Hiccup".

* * *

**A.N**

**So I've been thinking about who I'm going to pair Tove with it might be Hiccup, but it might be the mystery guy so you guys reveiw and let me know!**


	4. Free Fall

_-Hiccup's P.o.V-_

Tove had fallen asleep behind me and Toothless flew smoothly and kept looking at Fraze who flew as close as she could. I smiled thinking about how Toothless kept moving closer to Fraze, but then moved away when their wings almost touched. I spotted Berk up ahead and moved towards the cove.

I felt Tove slipping off the saddle as we turned. I let go of the right handle and pushed her back over making her body turn the other way and plummet to the icy waters. Toothless roared and started to go after her, but Fraze was faster.

_-Tove's P.o.V- _

I felt the wind pick up and Toothless roared in my ears as I opened my eyes, I screamed and Fraze spun in the air trying to move close to me so I could grab onto her. The supplies had moved and some fish fell out, but I didn't have time to care as we were getting closer to the water.

I grabbed the basket and pulled myself into the warm body of my dragon. She pulled up just as we almost hit the water. The spray from it hit my face and we quickly followed Hiccup and Toothless.

Landing in the cove was easy, I slipped off of Fraze my breath hitched and fast as Hiccup ran over to me.

"That was amazing!" He yelled "ow did you come up so fast?" He looked at me smiling then it was gone.

"Tove are you ok?" He said, placing a hand on my shoulder I gulped and nodded saying "it was just really scary Hiccup".

He quickly hugged me and I didn't even have time to hug back. We unloaded the food baskets and Hiccup talked about his friends.

"You'll really like them Tove and they aren't" he paused and said slowly "total idiots" I laughed and sat down near the lake **(A.N is it a lake? or a pond?).**

"Hiccup what about your family?" I asked laying down on the soft grass. Hiccup walked over and lay down next to me, "it's just my dad and me along with Toothless" I moved my hand over his weaving our hands together before falling asleep saying, "That seems nice".

* * *

**Really sorry for the long break from the story! I'm having a little bit of writers block... Can someone help meh please? I'm nice and don't bite... that much :)**

**Thanks for reading, I would love it if you could review, but if not that's ok :D**


	5. Let's Fly Away

**A.N I am so sorry about wait! I don't own HTTYD I only own this plot and Tove and Fraze :/**

* * *

_-Hiccup's P.o.V-_

Tove ad rolled over and into my side, she fit perfectly into me like it she, _we, _were meant... "No I have Astrid go away thoughts!" I shouted making Tove shift in closer to me and my face turned red. Toothless made a cooing noise and I tryed to shift my head to see what was going on, but couldn't and I let my thoughts wander off.

0.-Hiccup's Dream-.0

Tove and I were laughing as we walked around in the village, Toothless and Fraze flying ahead of us, Toothless with the tail I had made for him. **(A.N the one from Gift of the Night Fury) **Tove held my hand lightly as we stopped to say 'hello' to my father who was talking to one of the villagers. The harsh winters had passed and we were happy for the slightly warmer weather. We both entered the woods and Tove smiled at me before pulling me into a light kiss and all I could think was 'Astrid would of hit me first'.

0.-End of Dream-.0

I sat up quickly and looked around the cove. Toothless and Fraze were curled up close to eachother and a quick scan the other showed Tove sitting on a rock with her feet in the water. By now it was almost morning, but still some of the stars and moon were out.

I walked over to her and slid next to her careful to not get my prosthetic leg wet. She looked over at me and smiled, looking back up at the sky. I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut mr to it. "I'm scared" she whispered, I looked at her face it was clam, just like before a storm hit. "Why?" I asked she looked at me and blushed saying "I don't think I can-" she stopped and looked up at the sky before taking a deep breath.

She turned to me and I looked into her teal eyes, she started to talk, but I had a burst of courge and shouted out "I like you!" She looked shocked, then she smiled and kissed me lightly like in my dream and I kept thinking over and over again 'Please please don't let this be a dream' She pulled away and her checks were tinted pink.

"I like you Hiccup" I smiled like an idiot and her hand sliped into mine as she placed her head on my shoulder and looked up at the beautiful sky line.

I watched the sun rise and I thought about my life with Astrid and the abusive on and off again relationship, but couldn't remember why I really liked her. Tove was different form Astrid, she showed how scared she was and she wasn't strong like Astrid and I _couldn't_ protect Astrid, but I _could_ with Tove.

"Do you really want to live in Berk?" I asked Tove who sat up and looked at me "not perticaly, but it's were you are and as lame as this sounds I want to get to know you better so I'll stay here" she smiled and I relized something then.

"Let's leave" she looked surprised, but then she said slowly "why Hiccup?"  
I replied sarcastically "as much as I loved being Astrid's punching bad I don't thnk that's what I was made for" Tove laughed and said "where would we go?"

I slide off the rock and smirked holding out my hand "Just fly with me."

Tove said nothing she just slide her legs off the rock, placed her hand in mine and jumped closer to me "Let's fly then."

* * *

**I would love a reveiw and I changed the summary, 'cause I'm changing the story around a little bit also I have a poll going for this story so VOTE!**


	6. I'm not comming back

**A.N this is SO short sorry about that, but I'm having writers block**

* * *

Hiccup and Tove sneaked into the villiage and loaded two baskets with fish for their dragon, who were waiting for them on the edge of the forest. Tove picked out the eel from the net and threw it away, Hiccup started to talk about other supplies they might need when they heard voices.

"Were do you think Hiccup went? Odin Astrid is annoying" Tuffnut said as the group of males walked closer.

"It might be the dragon nip going to her head" Fishlegs said, and Hiccup moitioned for Tove to hide behind a pilar. The males turned the corner spotting Hiccup, but not Tove who had jumped behind the pilar.

"Hiccup!" Snoutlout shouted as the three crowed around him asking questions about where he went, and why he didn't take Astrid with him.

"Uh" was Hiccup's answer to them, until Fishlegs asked "are you leaving again?" he pointed out the baskets of fishe and Hiccup sighed saying "yes, Fishlegs I'm leaving" the three instantly questioned where he was going and Tuffnut said "take Astrid with you and then we can get a break for once."

Hiccup and Tove made eyecontact and she nodded at him, Hiccup said slowly "I'm not comming back."

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELES TO WRITE HELP ME!**


End file.
